


St. Patrick's Day Fun

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair and Jim celebrate St. Patrick's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	St. Patrick's Day Fun

## St. Patrick's Day Fun

by James Rellan

Not mine (damn) no money made.

* * *

Blair felt the pinch on his ass as he bent over to pick up the fallen stack of Jim's shirts. "Hey!" he protested. 

"Not wearing green, Chief." Jim smirked on the way to the kitchen. 

"I'm still in my underwear and haven't dressed for the day. Besides how do you know I'm not wearing green?" 

Jim pointedly looked at Blair's red shorts and gray undershirt. 

Blair raised an eyebrow and looked down. 

Jim's smiled. "You wearing something green, Chief? Am I gonna have to hunt for it?" 

"Knock yourself out, man." Blair crossed his arms and smirked. 

Jim slowly backed Blair into his old room. He reached out and pulled Blair's undershirt up and off. He laughed to see Blair's new nipple ring complete with green shamrock. He tugged on the ring. "Sorry about the pinch, Chief." 

"You haven't found everything, Jim." 

"Oh? And what else is there?" 

Jim slid his fingertips just under the waistband of the shorts. He knelt down and kissed around Blair's bellybutton. He pulled the shorts down and started to open his mouth to receive Blair's cock. He stopped and his eyes opened wide. "Chief? Something you want to tell me? Some medical condition you have now?" 

Blair whapped Jim upside the head. "Jerk. That is your St. Patrick's Day present." 

Jim looked dubiously at the solid green cock. 

"It's entirely edible. Mint body paint. You like to eat mint don't you?" 

"Don't know. Guess I'll have to try it out." 

"Jim!" Blair yelped when Jim pushed him down on the futon. 

Jim, still kneeling on the floor, leaned over to take some cautious licks letting the taste of Blair and the paint mix. Not bad, he thought. Slowly and thoughtfully, Jim licked the cockhead cleaning it thoroughly. "I think I like it, Chief." 

"Good," Blair gasped. His hands reached to position Jim's head. 

Jim grabbed the hands and held them to Blair's sides. "Not so fast, love. I have to clean you off first." 

Blair couldn't stop moaning as Jim torturously lapped up every bit of the body paint. He gave a ragged 'yes' as Jim finally took Blair's cock in his mouth for a few slow sucks. 

Jim pulled back and said, "Why didn't you do your balls too, Chief?" 

"You...ah, god...what?" 

Jim chuckled. He loved an incoherent Blair. He whispered 'nevermind' and checked the cock again for any leftover paint. He brought Blair closer to the edge and left him just this side of orgasm. 

"You...are...cruel," Blair managed to say. 

Jim opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out a much used tube of lubricant. "Spread your legs, love." 

Blair obediently pulled his knees up and sighed happily as Jim began to stretch him. He almost came when Jim found his prostate and deliberately rubbed hard. "Fuck, Jim!" 

"I'm getting there," came the promise. 

The sound of foil tearing and the feel oof Jim joining him on the bed made Blair's heart rate jump. "Evil, cruel...oh, fuck now." 

Jim shushed Blair and slowly pushed his way into Blair's ass. He braced his arms against the bed just under Blair's knees. "Let go of your legs, Chief." 

Blair let his legs drop across Jim's arms just as Jim thrust in hard. 

"Love you." 

Jim pulled out slowly only to shove in hard over and over listening to Blair beg in a whisper. He leaned down to suck Blair's tit and pull at the nipple ring with his tongue. 

"Blair, I want you to jerk yourself off." 

Jim returned to his oral tormenting of Blair's nipple never letting up on the slow and hard rhythm in Blair's ass. He smiled as he felt Blair's hands work their way to his cock. His sucking and licking turned to sharp bites as Blair pumped his dick in time to Jim's thrusts. 

Jim stopped moving. He pulled his cock out ignoring Blair's protest. 

"Knees." 

With a little help from Jim, Blair turned over, ass in the air and hands back on his cock. 

Jim shoved his dick back in and started riding Blair hard. 

Face pushed into the pillow, hands working his dick, Jim's cock relentlessly hitting his sweet spot, Blair's body shuddered all over as his orgasm finally...finally ran through him. 

The smell of Blair's come drove Jim wild. He grabbed Blair's hips and held them securely as he rammed into Blair with short, fast thrusts. He yelled Blair's name and came so hard his vision grayed. 

* * *

"Love you, Chief." 

"Love you, too. Happy St. Patrick's Day." 

* * *

End St. Patrick's Day Fun by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
